solo escucha mi consejo
by crystal tincampy
Summary: Allen empieza a escuchar la voz del 14º que querrá con el


_**Solo escucha mi consejo**_

_**-man no me pertenece solo a su gran creadora (ojala me perteneciera T.T)**_

-Allen-kun, ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto una peliverde preocupada por su amigo albino

-si Lenalee, ya no me duele tanto el cuerpo creo que pronto volveré a las misiones-

_**Mentira**_

-¿seguro allen?, te ves muy mal, después de que peleaste con ese akuma nivel 4 apenas has podido moverte-

-si Lavi, en serio estoy bien pero igual creo que debería dormir un poco más si no le importa-

-Esta bien pero volveremos a ver si sigues con vida Allen-

Y así se quedo solo en la cama de la enfermería, después del ataque a la antigua sede por lulubell y el akuma nivel 4 Allen apenas se podía mover como si sus propios huesos no estuvieran en su cuerpo y este fuera de gelatina, la causa, después del golpe del akuma Allen había caído inconsciente pero en medio de otra pelea aparece peleando con su inocencia Crown clown contra el nivel 4 después de haber sido golpeado contra la pared otra vez Komui pudo ver con sus propios ojos como la capa de la inocencia controlaba el cuerpo de Allen como cual maestro titiritero con sus marionetas a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas Allen seguía luchando, cuando el ataque había cesado allen había quedado inconsciente sin fuerza alguna en sus brazos.

-me quiero levantar-dijo un albino que solo quería levantarse para poder visitar la cocina de Jerry lo mas pronto posible

_**No puedes debes descansar**_

-_genial te escuchando ahora o no decimocuarta-_dijo a sus pensamientos

_**Pues claro que soy yo**_

_-por que no medas en paz suficientes problemas me has dado ya- _dijio molesto

_**Y si no quiero, va a ser divertido estar contigo**_

_-por favor déjame solo no quiero estar con nadie_-

_**¿Por que?**_

_-por que…-_

_**Te duele saber que no podrás moverte en un buen rato ¿no?**_

_-Cállate-_

_**La verdad duele **_

-CALLATE-grito Allen con todas sus fuerzas con todo lo que su garganta podía, y con seguridad se habrá escuchado por toda la orden

-cállate, solo por favor cállate-dijo ya mas calmado mientras su voz se iba apagando

_**Todo va estar bien muchacho, deberías confiar en los demás y decirles que te duele o no mi pequeño pierrot**_

_-¿pierrot?-_

_**Si eso es lo que eres para mi y para el resto del mundo**_

_-No me importa lo que soy para ti-_

_**Pues deberías pierrot**_

_-¿Qué mierda en un pierrot?-_

_**Cuida tus palabras-**_dijo con ternura_**-un pierrot es un payaso blanco que sonríe siempre ante los demás aunque por dentro su corazón roto este el se alimenta de la tristeza de los demás y la convierte en su propia felicidad.**_

_-Y eso soy para ti decimocuarta-_

_**Si Allen y al ser mi pierrot creo que hice bien al escogerte**_

_-¿Escogerme?-_

_**Claro una persona que engaña al resto, es perfecta para mí**_

_-yo no engaño a nadie-_

_**Entonces ¿si te estas sufriendo por que no se lo dices a tu a "amigos"?**_

_-por que no quiero preocuparlos-_

_**Y eso no es engañarlos pierrot**_

-Allen-kun!-dijo entrando rápidamente Lenalee a la enfermería para ver a allen

-Allen te escuchamos gritar ¿estas bien es un akuma?-pregunto detrás de lenalee un pelirrojo bookman

_**Diles la verdad pierrot no importa cuanto duela solo háblales **_

-Solo tuve un mal sueño chicos-dijo ya mas calmado con su típica sonrisa en su rostro

_**Mentira siempre con tu mascara pierrot **_

_-Hablar contigo es lo mismo que un mal sueño para mí-_

-¿fue sobre el decimocuarto?-

-Yo...Yo simplemente estoy bien-

-MENTIRA!- dijo una voz quebrada

-lenalee-dijo con preocupación a su amiga el albino

-no estas bien por que no puedes confiar en nosotros Allen-kun nosotros también somos tus amigos, si nos dices la verdad no podremos ayudarte, no podremos salvarte de ese monstruo-

_**¿Monstruo?**_

_**-**_cállate-dijo el albino sin pensar en voz alta hacia su sombra personal

-no me voy a callar Allen-kun-dijo entre sollozos mientras que golpeaba suavemente el estomago del chico

Pero al parecer el simple golpe le afecto demasiado, allen empezó a toser sangre fuertemente al parecer su cuerpo se habría vuelto demasiado frágil

-Allen! Resiste amigo, lenalee llama a la enfermera-

-SI-

-Allen, sigues tan debilucho como siempre, pero dime una cosa esas palabra ¿para quien iba?-pregunto Lavi mientras sostenía con cuidado el cuerpo de su amigo

-para el, Lavi por favor no me sueltes-dijo entre jadeos el albino y por primera vez decidió hacerle caso al consejo del decimocuarto-Lavi llama a la enfermera me duele mucho el cuerpo, no lo siento –

-Allen...-dijo con suavidad el joven bookman pero sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a que su compañero se quejara- _debe de estar sufriendo mucho-_

-Lavi aquí esta la enfermera-

-a ver déjeme examinarlo- dijo inquieta la enfermera

Lavi y lenalee observaban inquietos la escena, ambos preocupados por la salud de su amigo y comportamiento prometiéndose a si mismo que no lo dejarían solo lo quiera el o no ellos le ayudarí enfermera rescató a allen en la cama para dejarlo descansar

-enfermera, ¿que tiene?-pregunto una inquieta Lenalee

-su cuerpo esta demasiado débil me sorprende que pueda hablar, con esas heridas va tener que estar aquí mínimo una semana con cuidados intensivos, si tan solo hubiese dicho que no se encontraba bien hubiese podido salir antes de aquí.

_**Ves eso te pasa por ser masoquista**_

_Cállate_

-No se preocupe nosotros le cuidaremos-dijo la fémina

-esta bien, pero me avisan en caso de cualquier cosa-y sin mas que decir la enfermera se fue

-allen-

-si ahora en verdad ya me siento mejor-dijo un poco agotado el albino

-te creemos Allen pero prométenos que nos dirás si algo malo te sucede, ¿lo prometes?

-si amigos lo prometo-

_**Ves que no es tan malo escuchar mis consejos**_

Hacia tiempo que no escribía si que se siente bien hacerlo, al menos ahora estoy motiva y planeo seguir con mi otro fanfic así que manos a la obra! =) tenia ganas de escribir esto y quiero seguir leyendo el manga pero no sale nunca le espera es eterna T.T pero saludos . a todos cualquier comentario es agradecido


End file.
